


Nightmares

by alunsina



Series: vixxmas ficathon fills [3]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-26 07:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13230768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alunsina/pseuds/alunsina
Summary: written for vixxmas prompt: Hongbin, his worst nightmare becoming true (https://vixxmas.dreamwidth.org/493.html?thread=6381#cmt6381)





	Nightmares

At five, it was the shadow under Hongbin’s bed.  
  
Eleven, it was having to talk in front of the class about his project. He couldn’t eat anything the night before and even the morning of that day. His hands shook so hard he kept dropping his notes.   
  
Fifteen, not making it to the school’s basketball team or having to stop playing basketball at all. When their family doctor had told them about his lungs, it was his sister who went to the varsity coach to tell him that Hongbin’s quitting for the year. He hasn't been able to face him properly since.  
  
Nineteen, a respected sunbae telling him he couldn’t sing.  
  
At twenty-four, it seemed silly, all very silly: the sticky clamminess of Hongbin's palms, the cold sharp stone behind his ribcage, his inability to look away from the tv screen. He wanted to tell Sanghyuk maybe it was better to watch one of those silly children's cartoons instead. He couldn't open his mouth.  
  
"I'm good right?" Hakyeon nudged at Hongbin, pointing at his scene, at his own half-naked body unmoving under the morgue lights with a bruised mouth and a bruised neck, looking cold and dead and Hongbin thinking this is what it would look like, this is what would finally break him, "It was freezing and I stayed like that for the whole hour!"  
  
If Hakyeon thought it strange that Hongbin hovered around him for the next few days, checking on him with accidental touches, he didn't show it.


End file.
